


S6 E6 Drought Conditions

by kcat1971



Series: Josh & Donna Post Episode Challenge [44]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971
Summary: There's something to be said about being in a closet.





	S6 E6 Drought Conditions

“Hang up.” She ordered as she appeared before him, an aberration that both confounded and inspired him. “Hang up, now.”

“Keep your pants on.” He responded in a snarky tone meant to hide all the turmoil she conjured in him.

But he finished his conversation. “Call me back.” He instructed the person on the other end. “I’m going to put a hit out on Ricky Rafferty.” He mumbled, even as Donna grabbed him by the arm and half pulled, half shoved him from the lobby.

“I need to talk to you and not with a million people around.” She pushed him into the hallway, opening a closet door and pushing him inside.

Truthfully, it amused him to have her manhandle him this way. In spite of the deep sorrow at not having her on his team, he actually took delight in watching all that she had become since emerging from his shadow.

The juxtaposition between the pain and the pride was not lost on him. He just didn’t have time to really think about it. So like. he had so many times before, he promised himself he’d think about it later, opting for playful banter to avoid actually facing his desires.

“Donna, is our relationship about to change?” He inquired just as she flipped on the light.

In that split second, he saw longing on her face before she quickly covered it with a completely professional, nothing but business, don’t think anything about it, mask.

She spoke in a low voice, head tilted towards him, as she showed him Ricky’s health plan. He immediately switched back to political operative mode.

In spite of being annoyed beyond belief that someone was feeding Rafferty Jed Bartlet’s old pie-in-the-sky plans, he enjoyed the moment. Being close to her. Working things out together. It just felt so right.

Then it occurred to him. Having Rafferty in the race didn’t really hurt Russell. For now his motto was the more the merrier. Because he had a huge war chest, and he knew that he just had to wait out Hoynes.

Donna hadn’t come on Hoynes’ behalf. She had brought him this information because at the end of the day, she was still rooting for him. She was still his friend. She still cared.

Donna watched him intently as he worked out the problem in his mind. When a slow grin spread across his face, her gut gave a little twist just to remind her that she wasn’t unaffected. She ignored it, just like always. Because damn it, right now she was proving herself. Proving that she could excel without him. Proving that she belonged at the adult table. Proving she was worthy.

“What are you going to do?” She asked, even as she contemplated whether or not he had arrived at the same suspect as she had.

“Something I should have a long time ago.” He responded, cupping her cheek in his hand, and lowering his mouth towards hers.

Her brain struggled to catch up. Half convinced that this must be a dream. Then he stopped just short of his target.

“Donnatella?”

“Yes?”

“I’d really like our relationship to change. Can I kiss you?”

Rather than answer, she leaned closer and captured his lips.


End file.
